1. Field
The invention relates to a method and a vehicle including an advanced driver assistance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
General-purpose traffic scene analysis is inherently difficult if more than a few traffic scene entities are involved, as it is e.g. the case at intersections, where several cars, pedestrians and scene structures like traffic lights, signals and lanes have to be considered in interaction for a proper scene interpretation. On the other side, traffic scene analysis always needs to be driven from the behavioral needs of the acting entity: What should the system investigate to be able to decide what to do next?
From its coupling to its own and other entities behavior, scene understanding always implies an evaluation of the possible dynamics or changes of state and its consequences in terms of behavioral risk and efficiency. In order to evaluate possible dynamic of other traffic participants it is necessary to have knowledge of possible future behavior of the other traffic participants. One approach is described in EP 2 562 060 A1 where from observable values such as position and velocity of other traffic participants a prediction of their future movement behavior is made. But no particular influence on the own behavior is made.
A relation between the trajectories that are predicted for the own vehicle (ego-vehicle) and another traffic participant is used to describe a risk for travelling further on on this trajectory is taken into consideration in DE 10 2011 106 176 A1 and DE 10 2012 005 272 A1. Both approaches use knowledge about the future trajectories of the ego-vehicle and the other traffic participant, but limit their analysis to a geometrical aspects. Thus it is ignored that trajectories of different vehicles might intersect or overlap but the vehicles will not be a the intersection point at the same time.